The Escort
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: "Well, there is one thing I want, but it's something you can't buy."- Rolleigns one shot


_**Seth is a 22 year old senior in college just looking for money to pay his tuition. Roman is a successful businessman looking for a good time with someone special. Contains m/m slash, little cross-dressing, adult themes and situations. **_

* * *

Seth looked at his tuition bill. In big bold numbers, it read **7,000**. He had $7,000 due at the end of the month, and his scholarship can only pay for half of it every month.

Seth has a job to help him pay for school. He doesn't like it, but it's what pays the bills. Seth is in a fraternity and the only person who knows about his secret job is his best friend, Dean. Dean doesn't like it and he's trying to get Seth to quit, but Seth needs the money and just keeps Dean out of it.

Seth grabbed his phone off the stand. His boss called and told him that he has a "date" tonight. Seth is highly requested by the males who are either still in the closet or very secretive about their personal lives. Seth is kind of that perfect twink for them.

"Please tell me that he's not another 40 year-old male." Seth said.

"No, actually, he's a young guy. He's 29 and he's very rich. He called for you and you only." His boss said.

"Oh wow, what's his name?" Seth asked

"His name is Roman Reigns and you're meeting him at the Ritz-Carlton at 6pm. Ritz-Carlton suite"

"Anything else I should know or bring?" Seth asked

"Lace panties," Seth's boss responded before hanging up the phone.

Seth didn't have any panties, so he knew he had to do some shopping today. He wanted to get a variety of panties for his client tonight. He didn't know what he looked like, but he's a young man and that's a change for Seth.

Dean walked into Seth's room in the house and tossed him a folded up stack of cash. Seth looked up and Dean then asked him what it's for

"Seth, I want you to quit that job. I don't like you doing it, and I know you don't like doing it." Dean said. Seth sighed and Dean took that as a sign to sit down.

"Dean, I hate this job just as much as you do, but I need the money. Besides, my person tonight is apparently rich. Maybe I can con him into paying for school for me." Seth said. He gave Dean his money back, grabbed his messenger bag and left for the mall.

* * *

Seth walked into the mall, walked into Victoria's Secret, and went right over to the panties. There was another man in that section—he was probably shopping for his girlfriend.

Seth accidently walked into him and Seth fell down. The man turned around and helped Seth up. "Oh my god, sir, I am so sorry." The man said. "Oh it's quite alright," Seth said, as he brushed the imaginary lint and dirt off himself.

"So what brings a handsome fella like you over to this part of the store?" Seth asked. The man turned and smirked at Seth. "Oh I have a date tonight and I'm them a present." The man said. Seth laughed at his response. "So, you're hoping to get lucky tonight?" Seth joked. The man laughed in at Seth's response. "You're cute," he said to Seth. Seth couldn't help, but blush. Seth started picking out panties, as he continued to talk to the man.

"So, what brings you in here?" He asked Seth. "Well, I have a…date tonight and the guy has asked me to bring panties." The man smirked over at Seth. He looked at Seth's ass and whistled. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in a pair of panties. With that ass, anything is possible." Seth playfully pushed the man.

"Well, maybe you can….call me tomorrow." Seth said to him, as he wrote his number down for the man. Seth then went over and paid for his panties.

"Hey, what's your name?" The man shouted out as Seth was leaving. "It's Seth!"

* * *

The man walked out to his car and drove back to his hotel. When he got back into his room, he put the bag onto the bed and went into the bathroom to start the shower. All the man could think about was Seth. He had to stop thinking about Seth because he had someone coming over for a good fucking. He thought that maybe he could just fuck the person and have it be that. He is an escort, he is fucked a lot, so he's a slut, but a slut needs to be fucked. Roman shook his head and tried to get rid of Seth, but he just couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't stop thinking about him, his smile, those big brown eyes, and that ass. Man, did he want to fuck that ass. What really got his erection going was the thought of Seth wearing those panties he bought. He wanted to feel the lace on his skin. Little did the man know...he is going to get his wish.

Back at Seth's frat house, he just hopped out of the shower. The man he met earlier was hot, really hot and Seth was anxious for him to call. Seth went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a casual white tee shirt and a black cardigan jacket. After he put his outfit on, he went over to his mirror and combed out his hair, before pulling it back into a small bun. Seth slipped on his shoes and sprayed cologne on himself before leaving.

Seth hopped into his Porsche and started to head into the city. One of Seth's former clients owns a Porsche dealership, and in exchange for some dirty play, he gave Seth a Porsche. As Seth drove down, he thought about the man that he met in the store today. He remember how his black hair was up in a bun, his dark brown mysterious eyes, his facial hair going up his smooth jawline. Seth could feel himself getting hard, so he decided to focus on getting through this "date." Little did Seth know, he was going to get his wish too.

Seth pulled into the parking garage at the hotel. He got out and headed inside. He went over to the elevators and waited for them to come. The hotel had 25 levels and Roman was at the top. The elevator finally dinged and Seth got off at the floor. Seth waited a few moments before he decided to knock on the door. On the other side, Roman took in a deep breath before opening the door.

Seth's eyes widen as he saw Roman standing on the other side. The man from the store is his client tonight.

"Seth? You're the escort?" Seth shook his head and smiled. "And, I brought the panties." Seth said with a smirk. Roman pulled Seth in. "Fuck dinner, I'm fucking you now." Roman leaned Seth up against his door and started to kiss him. Seth dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, as he kissed Roman back. Roman kissed his way to Seth's neck.

"Roman," Seth moaned out, "I…I…I...I'm wearing black lace panties." Roman picked Seth up and carried him to the bed. He ripped opened the dress shirt, with the buttons flying everywhere. He started to place kisses onto Seth's chest. Roman made it down to Seth's jeans. He unbuttoned the jeans and grunted as he had trouble getting the skinny jeans off. A few moments later, he had Seth stripped of his clothes, everything, but the black panties. Roman ran his fingers over the lace, feeling it and feeling it on Seth's skin. He curled his fingers under the band, brought it up, and released it, snapping onto Seth's skin.

Roman got off the bed to remove his clothing. He got back onto the bed and found the opening to Seth's entrance. Instead of pushing his fingers bare inside, he pushed his fingers into the underwear and started to finger Seth. Seth gasped with he felt the material inside of him. He gripped onto the sheets, as Roman curled his fingers inside. The fabric was thin enough that Seth could feel his fingers.

"Roman," Seth moaned out. "Fuck me…now!" Seth begged. Roman smirked and did as Seth asked. Roman grabbed lube from his bag and got back onto the bed. He applied the product to his hardening cock. He crawled up on to Seth and kissed his lips.

He gripped Seth's hips, aligned himself up and entered Seth. He waited a few moments to let Seth get accustomed to his size.

After a few moments, Roman started to thrust in and out of Seth. Roman leaned down and placed a kiss onto Seth's neck. Seth bit his lip, as Roman's thrusting seem to have sped up. Roman went deep inside of Seth and hearing Seth's moans was so heavenly and beautiful.

Seth knew he wasn't going to last, but he wanted to hold in just a little while longer. After a while, Seth couldn't hold it anymore.

"Roman," Seth forced out of his mouth. "I'm going to cum." Roman's thrusting went faster and deeper.

Seth came hard with a loud shout of Roman's name. After several more thrusts, Roman came hard inside of Seth. Roman placed a kiss onto Seth's neck and buried his face into it. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and ran his fingers through his long black hair. He let out a happy sigh. Roman moved his head up to kiss Seth on the lips. He pulled out of Seth and got out of bed to get a warm washcloth so he could clean himself and Seth up. After that, he threw the cloth to side and crawled back into bed. He sat up, as Seth crawled into his lap. Roman wrapped his arms securely around Seth's waist and Seth rested his head back onto Roman's chest. Seth didn't know why, but he felt comfortable with Roman, he felt safe with Roman, he felt happy with Roman.

"So Seth, tell me about you." Roman asked. Seth sighed and looked up at Roman. Seth placed a kiss onto Roman's jaw. "Well, I'm a senior in college and I'm in a fraternity. I'm studying Animal Science." Roman placed a kiss onto Seth's temple. "Why are you in this business then?" Roman asked. Seth started to run his finger in circular motions on Roman's hand. "Well, I wasn't given a big enough scholarship and I needed the money to pay for school. A friend had told me about this and she told me its great pay. I've been doing this for three years. I've been meaning to quit and find a new job, but I just keep getting requested and I get more money." Seth sighed again. Roman tightens his arms around Seth's waist and places a few more kisses on Seth's temple. "The thing is Rome, not only are you the only one who has actually fucked me, you're the only one who respects me." Seth smiled up at Roman and Roman smiled down and kissed Seth a few times on the lips.

"So, what about you? Mr. Bachelor of the Year, Mr. youngest executive in the country; How did you get to where you are?" Seth asked. Roman laughed and Seth turned to face Roman. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, as Roman settled his hands on Seth's ass.

"Well, just like you, I needed money to pay off loans and tuition, but instead of what you're doing, I did porn." Seth's eyes widen. "Yeah, I did porn; the more views the got, the more money I received. Apparently, everyone is attracted to a Samoan with a tattoo and long black hair." Roman paused to clear his throat. "I used the name Leakee as my stage name. I was able to pay off loans and tuition in no time. I graduated with a business degree and started my own fortune 500 company—Reigns' Enterprises."

"Wait," Seth interrupted. "I got fucked by a billionaire. You actually own that company." Roman smiled and shook his head and smiled. "This billionaire definitely loved fucking you."

After a few moments of silence, Roman asked Seth something. "Seth," Roman started. Seth looked up at Roman and smiled. "Seth, I want to finish paying off your tuition." Seth is speechless; he didn't know what to say. "Roman, I can't have you do that. It's too much; I can't." Roman shook his head and placed a kiss onto Seth's lips. "It's no problem. I want you to get out of this business and save up the rest of your money."  
"Roman, I cannot—" Roman cut Seth off with a kiss. "Just think about it." Seth leaned in and hugged Roman. After a few moments of silence, Roman pulled Seth back. "Baby boy, are you ready for round two?" Seth smirked; he loved the 'baby boy' comment.

* * *

Seth woke up the next morning and saw Roman putting on a tie. Man, did his ass look good in those pants. Seth had the urge to go over and squeeze them.

Roman turned around and saw Seth yawn. "Well, good morning sleepy head. Are you feeling sore at all? Roman asked. Seth smirked, "bragging already I see." He said. Roman smiled and crawled onto the bed to kiss Seth. "I have a few meetings today, but after that, I am all yours." Roman said.

Seth shook his head, "Roman this was only a one night thing and…" Seth stopped speaking when he saw Roman smile. "Seth, I paid for you all week. You are stuck with me all week. I'm going to buy you whatever your heart desires because you deserve it."

Seth smiled and brought Roman in for a kiss.

"Well, there is one thing I want, but it's something you can't buy."

"What is it?" Roman asked

Seth smiled and kissed Roman again. "You."

* * *

**So, I hoped you enjoyed this fun little one shot. For those reading, **_**Ready to Run**__,_** I should have that update soon. I've changed it so many times and I'm still changing it because I don't like the current update I'm working on.**

**I hoped you like this one shot. I would love to hear your thoughts! :)**


End file.
